


A new life.

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Jack and Robert escape from the evil clutches and treatment of Robert's step mother Diane a bitter widow left with very little by her previous husband Douglas Potts, Diane had never liked or loved Robert and had treated him like a slave. One cold December day Robert manages to escape along with Jack and meets Aaron and his mother Chas.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle & Chas Dingle, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Jack Sugden/Robert Sugden
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"Boy get down here now I want breakfast." A loud voice shouted and Robert snapped awake he slowly rose to his feet all he wore was a torn stained t shirt and a pair of filthy torn pajama pants he was filthy and his hair hung in greasy unwashed clumps around his pale face his left eye was a shade of fading purple his face was a checkerboard of fresh and fading bruises and cuts, he was a mess and hadn't been fed properly in quite some time he'd been seen eating out of the bins at school he was that hungry.

Robert hurriedly got downstairs and made breakfast for Diane before she could get any more angry with him he was in quite some pain but he kept it hidden from her and got on with his endless list of chores she had for him.

Two days later Robert managed to escape when Diane had gone shopping and had left the front door unlocked as they ran from the house Jack had grabbed as much money as he could and they bought food in a local shop eating the sandwiches like animals.

Aaron saw Robert and Jack and ran to find his mum to try and help them and managed to convince them to come into the pub and have something to drink and a hot bath.

Robert winced as he scrubbed shampoo through his matted blond hair he knew he must have smelt bad if he had been encouraged to have a hot bath as he dunked his head under the water to rinse out the shampoo he felt a lump begin to form in his throat he couldn't quite grasp the concept that he was now safe and didn't have to go back to that house and he had a new life now.

Meanwhile downstairs Chas was giving Jack a much needed haircut and shave in the kitchen of the backroom of the pub then he would be heading upstairs to have a bath once Robert was finished Aaron was just on his way back downstairs from setting up the guest room when he heard Robert quietly sobbing in the bathroom.

"Rob are you okay?." He called through the door and then opened it when he was permitted to enter Robert was stood in front of the sink a towel wrapped around his waist and was inspecting the bruise around his left eye whimpering as he did so.

"Oh mate it's okay you're safe here we won't let her hurt either of you again okay." Aaron said soothingly.


	2. School and seeing bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert goes back to school after a long absence and is targeted by a couple of older boys because of his appearance.

09.55am Hotten Academy.

Robert sat beside Aaron listening to the teacher as she read out the instructions for what they had to do he raised his hand when she had finished speaking and someone sniggered and muttered something like retard in Robert's direction the teacher didn't hear it but Robert did and he blinked as tears stung his eyes and he blushed beet red.

"Hey it's okay it's fine just ignore them you're okay your with me now no one else will hurt you when I'm around alright ." Aaron said as they settled into writing down the equation on the board.

As the week went on things only got worse for Robert and by Friday he was glad to forget about school for the weekend and he made a effort to go and see Jack who was living with Andy just outside Hotten and Robert was amazed to see the difference in his Dad he barely recognized him and when Jack held him tightly Robert knew that no matter what happened he could always rely on his Dad to reassure him that everything would be okay and that he was safe with Aaron and Chas.

Food was still a issue for Robert and it took him a long time to trust that when he was eating that no one would take the food away until he'd finished gradually he became more relaxed and even started to use a knife and fork instead of his fingers, Chas was proud of him for making such quick progress despite all he had been through in his fifteen years of life.


	3. Remedy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron takes Robert to visit Paddy in Manchester and the older man tries to reassure Robert that he is safe.

Robert paced nervously as Aaron rang the bell waiting for his adopted Dad to answer the door he was scared what if Paddy didn't like him or didn't want Aaron around him? Robert started chewing on his thumbnail as he heard footsteps approach the door and the door squeaked open.

"Hi Aaron how are you come on in put of the cold." Paddy said then he spotted Robert and his eyes clouded with sadness as he stepped forward and gathered Robert into his arms rubbing Robert's back as he did so knowing Robert hadn't had much physical affection in his life except from Aaron and Chas and his own father Jack.

Aaron watched as Robert appeared to melt into Paddy's warm embrace and hid his face into the broad strong shoulder beneath it.

"There now that's the way mate your safe here no one will hurt you here Rhona and Leo are out at the stables right now Leo's having his lesson on Bambi." Paddy explained once they were inside and had closed the door Robert nodded and Aaron smiled softly at him.

"Leo is my step brother he's a special little man as he has a condition called Asperger's syndrome and a development delay but he doesn't let it hold him back he's already a blue belt in taekwondo and he's only nine years old." Aaron explained when Robert spotted pictures of a sandy haired boy on most of the walls.

Aaron held out his hand to Robert who took it and then Aaron wrapped his arm around Robert and led him into the warm kitchen situated on the back of the house.

Robert sat down on one of the wicker chairs and took off his gloves and scarf then his coat keeping them on his lap incase he needed to leave suddenly.

"Hey hey no it's okay you are not going anywhere let me take those and hang them up alright." Paddy said speaking softly but firmly to Robert hoping that the frightened lad would realise that not everyone was out to hurt him like Diane had tried to get him to believe before he had escaped.

Aaron crouched down in front of Robert and took hold of his shaking hands in his own warm steady one's looking deep into Robert's terrified blue green eyes hoping to reassure his very soul that it was safe here that he was wanted here with him and Paddy.

Just then the front door opened and Robert jumped as he heard Leo's excited voice in the hall as he talked about his riding lesson to Rhona as the voices drew closer Robert tensed up slightly and Aaron stood up ready to intercept his step brother as he barreled into the room.

"Hey buddy did you have a good time?." Aaron asked as he lifted the little nine year old into his arms balancing him on his hip with ease.

"Yes who's that?." Leo asked pointing to Robert with his head and Aaron smiled "that is Aaron's special friend buddy his name is Robert can you say Robert Leo?." Aaron asked and Leo nodded"Bert." He said and Aaron grinned "near enough is good enough now I think Robert would love one of your extra special huggles?." He asked as Leo slid down from his arms and approached Robert who made a space between e knees to fit Leo who wrapped his arms around Robert and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks mate." Robert whispered and Leo just smiled at him and leaned his head on Robert's shoulder.

Meanwhile Paddy was talking to Rhona about how Robert had been treated by Diane and warning her that the young lad might be a bit wary of her to begin with as he had been with Chas Aaron's mum when he first started living at the pub.

Aaron watched as Leo got Robert into a game of cars on the playmat beneath their feet and smiled as he caught the laughter coming from both his nervous boyfriend and his step brother as they played together.


	4. Bad Day part 1.

07.30am whoolpak pub Emmerdale.

Aaron squinted his eyes against the light catching sight of Robert's retreating form and then winced as he heard the bathroom door bang shut and then the telltale sound of Robert being violently ill getting up he went to help his suffering boyfriend and found charity stood outside of the closed bathroom door calling out Noah's name.

"It's not Noah charity it's Robert he's not been feeling well most of today this is most likely it coming out now go back to bed." Aaron said quietly and charity nodded before returning to her room and to Vanessa who was waiting.

"Let me know if you need anything yeah?." She called before closing her door and Aaron nodded his thanks before opening the bathroom door and slipping inside.

Robert was slumped over the toilet his back heaving with each uneven breath he took his face was ashen and covered in a sheen of cold clammy sweat.

"Oh Rob it's okay." Aaron whispered crouching down and starting to rub Robert's back.


End file.
